


The World Changed (Podfic)

by Dark_Dreymer



Category: The Dead Zone
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: amplificathon, Disability, Grief, Hope, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Dreymer/pseuds/Dark_Dreymer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. What if Sarah had been the one rendered comatose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Changed (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The World Changed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955) by [lightgetsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightgetsin/pseuds/lightgetsin). 



**Length:** 26:40

**Music:** Blind Melon - Change

**Download:** [MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/352016061153.zip) **/** [M4B](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/352016061154.zip)


End file.
